A Strange Beginning
by Jason Connor
Summary: What if Vince never responded to Orwell's message?
1. Chapter 1

**Consider this an alternate universe type thing. What if Vince Faraday didn't respond to Orwell's message? Where would he be?**

Vince couldn't believe it, the mysterious "Orwell" had just sent him a message about ARK Corporation. His first instinct was to go and check the situation out.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Vince turned around and saw his son standing in the door way.

"I need to go check someth-" Vince started to say

"Hold on if I roll a ten you can go but anything else you have to stay." Trip said.

"We are not finishing our game of Monopoly at 2:00 o'clock in the morning."

Trip rolled the dice and it was a seven.

"Yes!" Trip said excitedly. "Now you have to stay."

"Trip I really have to go." Vince was a little anxious. The first was about Orwell and how he found him and ended up hacking his computer. Second was what Orwell told him a lie or the truth?

"You promised that we'd finish the game in the morning and technically it is the morning."

"Trip I know-"

"Faraday's keep their promises and we're also fighters, you taught me that."

Trip was right Vince thought. A promise was a promise no matter how big or small it was. Vince put away his gun and badge and knelt down by the table to finish the game.

"You won't win this time" Vince said in a humorous way. Besides Orwell is probably just some crazy guy with a thing against corporations Vince thought.

**Train Yard: **

Orwell arrived at the Train Yard and saw everything that was taking place. Ark troopers were unloading the boxes of "dolls." She had hoped that a certain some one would be here but she was wrong. She looked into the Palm City police files and this Vince Faraday person seemed like one of the last honest cops left. She took a few photos and left.

My mission just got a whole lot harder she thought.

**Ark Tower:**

Vince and Marty arrived at ARK Tower and waited for Peter Flemming. Peter called for them and they stepped into his office. The expression on his face was troubling.

"I am tired of this Orwell character running around and making a bad name for my corporation!" Peter said angrily. "Last night he posted that I was carrying weapons inside a freight car that were inside some toys and now that company is thinking of recalling all of those dolls. I try to do something for people and this Orwell makes it into something horrific."

"I assure you Mr. Flemming we are doing everything we can to track Orwell down."

"I know my people are looking into this Marty!" Peter shot back. "Marty Could you please leave Vince and I alone for a moment." Peter saying a little more calmly. Marty left the room and Vince was now alone with Peter Flemming.

"I've seen your war record Mr. Faraday. A Captain in the Army Rangers mainly with Special Forces, consisting of black ops operations, and a few dirty deeds with the C.I.A. I know you're not going to tell me what those were about even though I already know but I know you're the type of person who will get the job done."

Vince was stunned by this but maintained his composer. How did a Billionaire end up knowing all of his secrets. He didn't even tell Dana about his missions with the C.I.A.

"That is why Mr. Faraday I'm appointing you to lead the Orwell investigation. Do whatever you have to do to find him. Bring him back to me dead or alive I don't care which."

"I'll do whatever I can Sir." Vince said. Vince was surprised by this action. He wanted to do whatever he could to make sure he kept this job. He had a feeling that ARK was going to take over the Palm City Police so as long as he had a job that involved him being an honest cop he was fine.

"I'm sending you to a possible Orwell location. Find Orwell and bring him back to me." Peter Flemming's voice was commanding and stern. He wanted Orwell and he wanted was to see that man dead.

**Building:**

Vince Faraday arrived at a possible Orwell location. It was empty. Any sign of life actually being there was gone. The only thing there was a sign that said "Orwell is watching."

"What a creep." Vince muttered under his breathe. "Let's go, there's nothing here."

**Faraday household:**

"So how was practice Trip?" Dana asked.

"It was great I fielded a ground ball just like how dad taught me." Trip saying with enthusiasm.

"I knew you would Bud." Vince knew his son was going to become someone very important when he grew up. Maybe a legendary baseball player or even a cop like his old man.

The phone rang in the distance and Vince got up and answered it.

"Hello?" Vince said.

"Hello Mr. Faraday." a disguised voice said over the phone.

"Who is this?"

"Orwell"

"Ya and I'm Edgar Allen Poe." Vince was about to hang up but then Orwell said something unexpected.

"You didn't go and check out the train yard last night I'd thought someone like you would do the honorable thing."

Vince heart was racing. Not only had Orwell hacked his computer but he actually called him personally.

"I don't know how you got this number but if try to contact me again in anyway or get my family involved I will shoot you down!" Vince slammed the telephone back into the receiver.

"Is everything alright dear?" Dana asked.

"Yes, it was just a prank call." Vince knew that things were about to get much worse.

**Depending on how long this story is going to be The Carnival of Crime will probably be introduced in like the middle of the story or the end of the next chapter? I'm still working on the Dark Side of Orwell story. I'm still trying to get that perfect ending for that one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Orwell's lair:**

"That went well." Orwell stated. She figured Vince would help being that he seemed like an honest man who did the right things. She decided to work on her blog and prepare for the next major event.

**Ark Tower:**

Vince and Marty arrived to work the next day and received their assignments.

"Marty you and I are going to meet with Patrick Portman later today and Mr. Faraday you will go down to the bank and make sure the new shipment has arrived."

How hard could that be Vince thought to himself. Vince and Marty departed from Peter Flemming's office and went to their needed destinations.

**Palm City Bank:**

Vince arrived at the bank and went up to the counter.

All of the sudden a gun shot rang out and a voice screamed as if addressing an audience, "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is a hold up!"

Everyone was on the ground and the robbers dressed in circus wear started to scatter themselves across the bank to their assigned positions. Vince knew he had to act quick or these circus freaks were going to steal all the money. Being a hero and announcing himself as an ARK trooper wasn't going to help.

Well they did fire first Vince thought. He drew his gun, stood up quick and aimed at the supposed leader. Next thing Vince knew he was knocked to the ground with a shot gun barrel looking straight into his eyes.

"I don't know why people have to play the hero" the voice said. "It either gets them killed or makes them just plain stupid but you-" The man looked at Vince's uniform for a second "Vincent have something I haven't seen in a long time."

"Max kill him or leave him but we have to go now!" Vince heard another voice say. He was small but looked as though he had a lot of fight in him.

Max walked away from Vince and left the bank with all the money. Vince knew Peter wasn't going to like this. The man named Max practically disappeared right before his eyes and just ended up behind him. He knocked him to the ground and let him live. He hoped Peter would at least be in a good mood.

**ARK Tower:**

"Define 'disappeared' Mr. Faraday." Peter saying with absolutely no emotion. His meeting with Portman hadn't gone as planned so he was hoping the next one would.

"He just vanished sir."

"Well that is unfortunate considering that was one of my biggest shipments, but I can make a few budget cuts here and there."

"Sir I'll do whateve-"

"I think you've done enough for today Mr. Faraday, I need to go speak to the board about this predicament."

Vince left ARK tower. He felt a little disappointed that his first assignment hadn't gone to well. He decided to head home but first he needed something to eat.

**Palm City Park:**

Dana won't be to happy about this Vince thought. He grabbed a hot dog from a hot dog cart and sat down on a bench. He looked over Palm City in amazement. All the history there was to this place. All the stories his grandfather used to tell him about, from the very first Faraday in the town to Vince himself. They were the law in that town and were very well respected back then.

Vince heard his cell ring and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Faraday"

Orwell, Vince thought to himself and again with that voice changer thing. His first reaction was to hang up but he could use a decent conversation before Dana took his head off.

"Orwell, What's happening Old Man?"

Wow, Orwell thought. "I'm not old Mr. Faraday."

"Whatever you say old man, do what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me. . .again."

"I saw your work at the bank, great job."

"Haha, you got a twisted sense of humor you know old man?"

Orwell rolled her eyes at that statement. If she says that she's a girl then all of her false leads would be useless. She knows that Peter Flemming is looking for a man not a girl and she can't just risk the fact of narrowing it down.

I wonder Vince thought. "So you and your crew steal Peter Flemming's money? Is that what this has all been about?"

"They are not my crew Mr. Faraday. And I'm not interested in his money." It would be interesting to be on a ship though Orwell thought.

Orwell must not be running the Carnival of Crime then. "You know one day Orwell that I will find you."

"Until that day Mr. Faraday, I wish you luck." Orwell hung up and looked outside her car window. She saw Vince just sitting there looking out at the city. She'd post the bank heist on her blog later tonight but for now she learned of something very strange.

**Faraday Household:**

Vince arrived home and was greeted by Trip and Dana.

"How was work Dad?" Trip asked all excited.

"It was an interesting day bud." Vince said with a smile. Interesting is one way to put it Vince thought.

"Interesting, well you'll have to tell us about it." Dana said. She greeted Vince home with a kiss and started to get dinner out.

Vince told Dana and Trip about what had happened that day at the bank. Dana took the news pretty well. Trip was concerned but Vince reassured him everything was alright.

They finished their meal and Dana asked more about what had happened after Trip had gone to bed.

"So he just disappeared?"

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe but he just vanished."

"Maybe he actually is a true magician." Dana said with a smirk.

"Ha, and he probably is planning one of the biggest heists the world will ever see."

Vince had a rough day and needed some sleep. Vince had an odd feeling that tomorrow was going to be real interesting but brushed it aside. He and Dana then left for bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Faraday Household:**

RING!

RING!

RING!

Ugh, I just got to sleep Vince thought. He slowly got himself out of bed and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Vince saying half asleep

"Vince, it's Marty, Flemming is having dinner with Portman tonight and I convinced him to let you be one of the security guards at the restaurant."

"Marty it's nine o'clock, I think Flemm-"

"Vince listen" Marty's voice sounded concerned. "This is probably your last shot at proving your worth to him. I know it's late but if you show up, you'll be showing your dedication to him and the job." Vince did think that after the bank "incident" he needed to show Flemming he could still be a valuable ARK trooper. "You're a good man Vince, I don't want to see you loose this job."

"Alright, Marty, I'll be there as soon as I can." Vince went back into the bedroom and kissed Dana on the forehead.

"What's up sweetie?" Dana asked.

"Marty called, Flemming is having an important dinner tonight and I need to be one of his security guards."

"But it's like nine."

"I know hon, billionaires' and their late dinners I guess."

"Well, be careful." Dana kissed her husband and went back to sleep. Vince put his ARK uniform on and headed for ARK tower.

**Ark Tower:**

Vince arrived and it seemed like all the cars that were going to be used were out and ready to go. Vince met up with Marty to go over the final preparations.

"Alright Vince, Peter is going to have dinner with this Portman guy and all we need to do is make sure the restaurant is secure and that nothing horrible goes wrong while he's eating."

"Sounds easy enough. What could possibly go wrong?" Vince saying in a joking like manner.

"Don't Jinx it man."

"Haha, I won't."

Peter arrived and stepped into his limo. Marty and Vince stepped in next and all the cars started up at once and left for the restaurant.

"Mr. Faraday I'm glad you could make it." Peter saying with little emotion.

"I'm glad I could come Sir." Vince saying professionally

A few minutes later the limo stopped. They arrived at their destination. Marty and Vince stepped out first, looking for any potential threats. Seeing none, Peter stepped out and went inside.

**Restaurant:**

Patrick Portman had already arrived and was waiting for his other guest to arrive. When Patrick saw Peter he stood up and shook hands with him. Peter and Patrick sat down while Vince and Marty stood assessing the room. Vince looked up and saw a strange sight. A girl in a beautiful looking attire arrived and was talking to the manager.

Wow, Vince thought. She looked pretty but the one thing he didn't like was her hair. It was short and black. He preferred someone with long hair but she was pretty nonetheless.

Orwell sat down near Flemming's table. She had fooled the manager into think she was a food critic and was allowed to eat there. But she didn't expect Vince to be there.

What was he doing here? She thought. She used her silverware as a mirror to see what was going on at Flemming's table.

Huh, Vince thought. That was probably one of the oldest tricks in the book. Using your silverware as a mirror to spy on people. He had used that trick a long time ago. Funny, he thought. He rarely used to think about those days. Just then what appeared to be the chef walked over to the girl and started talking to her. Vince didn't like him.

"Good evening, I'm so glad you came. Miss Orlando is it?" When he reached out his arm Orwell fears were true. One of the tower's agents had come to Palm city.

"Have we met?"

"No" Orwell saying with a fake smile.

"You look, very very familiar to me." The man laughed a little. "I think you remind me of my second wife." Orwell faked a laugh

"A reviewer you are of food? Expert, No? Please you will be my guest in the kitchen. I will show you the whole works."

"I couldn't."

"I insist." The man saying a little harshly. Orwell didn't see any other option. She got up and went into the kitchen. Vince had enough of this. He got up and headed for the kitchen.

"Vince" Marty said. "Where you going?"

"I don't like the chef." Vince saying sternly. "I'm gonna go check it out, for now tell Flemming to hold off on the main course."

"Be careful man."

Vince laughed a little. "I'll be back."

Vince walked into the kitchen and heard part of a conversation.

"Must be very very busy. What with your food blog and. . .writing for the congressional courtly."

Vince saw the man reach for the large kitchen knife. He couldn't take it anymore he had to intervene. Shooting his gun off would be to risky. The bullets could bounce off all the metal hardware in the kitchen.

"HEY!" Vince shouted. "Step away form the girl." Vince stood ready to attack him. The man just gave Vince a smirk and threw a knife at Vince at incredible speed. Vince barely managed to dodge the knife and saw it stick into the wall.

Orwell took out her tazer and tried to attack him but she failed. He grabbed her and threw her like a rag doll across a metal counter. Vince saw this and old reactions, he thought were buried, started to come back. He rushed over to the girl.

"You all right?" Vince asking worryingly.

"What's it look like?" Orwell sounding a little more mean then she intended. "Behind you!"

Vince kicked the man's leg and elbowed the guy's throat. Vince grabbed the guy's collar and prepared to deck him but the man head butted Vince first. Vince recovered quickly and blocked a swing from the man. Before he had time to react Vince grabbed a metal tray and hit the man hard. Orwell came up form behind and hit him with a metal bowl. He lay on the ground motionless.

"Well, he wasn't so tough." Vince saying humorously.

Orwell just rolled her eyes. She stepped over the body and looked Vince in the eyes.

"Well officer-"

"Faraday" Vince held out his hand

"Faraday" She shook his hand. "Thanks for the assistance."

"No problem, and your name is?" Vince trying not to sound to curious.

Orwell hesitated but the name was just an alias. "It's-"

"Look out!" Vince shouted as he pushed Orwell out of the way. The chef had recovered and threw a one of his special knife's in Orwell's direction. Vince as able to push Orwell out of harm's way in time but the knife hit him in the shoulder.

At first Vince felt some sharp pain but then it got worse. Vince was starting to feel dizzy and tense up. He started to feel excruciating pain all over his body like it was on fire. He could barely breathe and see clearly. He saw multiple objects in the room even though he knew there was just one.

_Screw it _Vince thought. He drew his gun and aimed it clumsily at the chef. The chef just laughed at Vince and he drew another knife.

"Tell me…" the chef said in a cynical tone. "Which is faster a bullet or a-"

BANG!

BANG!

"Right now I'd have to say a bullet." Vince saying after he shot the chef. The chef fell to the ground and laid there lifeless. _Two bullets in the head_ Vince thought. "Haha I still got it." Vince saying under his breathe. " AHH!" Vince screamed in pain. It felt like his head was being pounded by a hammer and his body burning.

_Not good, _Orwell thought. "Let's go I need to get you to a hospital."

Inside of the dining room everyone heard the gunshots. People started to rush out in a panic. Portman stood up quickly and ran towards the exit.

Peter thinking there was nothing more he could do at the moment decided to leave. He'd get another shot at Portman but for now it was time to leave.

"We need to leave now!"

"But Sir." Marty said. "What about Vince?"

"He'll be fine. If he is injured then an ambulance will take him to the hospital but we leave now!" Peter saying forcefully

"Sir we can still help Vin-"

"We leave now Marty that's an order!"

_Sorry Vince, guess I owe you one. _Marty left with Flemming in the limo and all the ARK cars droves towards ARK Tower.

Orwell managed to carry Vince to her car. He somehow managed to get in and Orwell started to drive.

"Who….who are you?" Vince saying in a tired manner. He felt stiff and out of breathe. All of the sudden he saw something.

"_It's not who I am Captain Faraday. It's who you are and an offer I'd like to propose to you."_

Vince just saw himself back on the battlefield. That was the day he met Lynch. He was the man who recruited him for the C.I.A.

"I'm a friend Vince." He heard the girl say. Vince felt light headed. He knew he was going to pass out any second.

"Vince." Orwell saying worryingly. "Don't die on me now Vince." She started to drive faster.

"Ident. . .ify yourself." Vince barely able to say. He passed out and what he saw next was horribly familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok next chapter is going to be a flash back and the arrival at the hospital. I might put while they're in the hospital either in the next chapter or ch.5 depending on how long the next chapter is (I got a cute Vince/Orwell moment in mind while they're in hospital). Also still working on my first story, I'm close on finishing the next chapter for that one. To those still reading my two stories thanks. I've just been busy. Also possible crossfic soon (No promises).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Vince's Past:**

"So you're Lynch? You know my Grandfather knew a Lynch from one of his tours, you wouldn't happen to know that Lynch would you?" Vince Said.

"No Captain, no relation."

Great another C.I.A lackey trying to hunt down something Vince thought. Vince was assigned to gather all intel about one of the enemy's leaders location. He wasn't having much luck since a few anonymous sources were dead ends.

"My Boss would like a word with you though, Captain."

"Well you can tell you're boss I'm not interested."

"I'm not asking captain."

"Is that a threat?" Vince was inching his hand towards his sidearm.

"Stand down Captain." Vince turned around and saw the base commander.

"General Reynolds Sir." Vince stood at attention. He and the General had a history. Vince had just made Lieutenant and a certain Colonel was looking for a team. His team had managed to come back from one way missions way more then once.

"At ease Captain. Mr. Lynch if you could give Captain Faraday and I a moment."

"One moment." Lynch walked out of the tent.

"I don't like this anymore than you do Vince, but I think his offer may just end this fight."

"Sir, you know what they're capable of we can't trust them."

"Maybe not but right now it ain't about trust. If this war could end sooner then expected then I'd say go for it."

"So is that an order?"

"No Vince, but sometimes sacrifices have to be made-"

"For the greater good right? Don't tell you you're starting to believe all that bureaucratic nonsense."

"Ha, as if. . .Vince, out all the people in the Army, especially those in the Rangers, the C.I.A would choose, I'm glad that it would be you. Others may abuse this kind of offer but something tells me you'll make all the right choices. Hell, at least you have something to fight for."

"Dana, My fiancé…haha I still can't believe she said yes although I did promise I'd come back."

"Faraday's keep their promises as I recall. Good luck Captain Faraday it was a honor." General Reynolds saluted Vince one last time.

"The honor was all mine Reynolds." Vince retuned the salute and shook hands with his old friend before leaving the Ranger life.

**Langley, Virginia:**

Vince was led down a long cold metal hallway. Lynch was walking by his side to a door at the end of the hallway.

"It all comes down to this Captain. You've passed all of our tests but the final decision lies with the director."

"So I finally get to meet this famous director. Well I gotta say its been a long time coming." Vince said with a smirk. He already knew he was good enough, now he was going to meet the 'man behind the curtain'.

Vince stepped through the door and sat down on a metal chair. Vince locked eyes with the director and saw a middle aged man staring back at him.

"Hello Mr. Faraday, I'm the director." The man saying professionally. He had a Texas accent and wore a dark outfit,

"You got a name director?"

"Director Church."

"Don't you mean Leonard Church?"

"It appears you know one of the nation's greatest secrets. I have to say I'm impressed. Not many know my real name especially those in…higher positions."

"I know a thing or two."

"Well I too know something personal about you too Mr. Faraday. You are engaged to someone. Is that correct?"

Vince was a shocked he didn't tell anyone about that.

"I am." Vince managed to stay calm.

"You have to understand Mr. Faraday, to be part of this organization you have to forget about your old life. You need to become someone entirely new to survive. The people we fight don't wear uniforms or may even put up a fight. What we do is confidential and very secretive."

"I already knew the C.I.A is all 'cloak and dagger' did you think I'd forget that?"

"Did you ever wonder why those 'tips' you received were always a dead end?" The Director said with a small laugh.

"It's because you were never meant to find the man you were looking for." He said in a serious tone.

"What do you mean? If we could find him the-"

"The war would actually be over? We already know his location Mr. Faraday but the time isn't right."

"What! If we find him and kill him then-"

"You weren't listening Mr. Faraday. The time isn't right. Besides all that would happen is that a public figure head would be killed. The true leaders would still be alive however."

"What do you mean true leaders?"

"Do you honestly believe that one man could honestly run that whole group? There are those who work in the shadows. The ones that don't make the news or are on the front page of a newspaper. Public figure heads Mr. Faraday, are just an end to a specific goal but the ones who are truly the threat are never revealed."

"Well I've heard half of writing history is hiding the truth." Vince had to admit what the director was saying was making sense.

"We will not make history Mr. Faraday, but we will protect the future."

_I have to protect the future _Vince thought. _For Dana and hopefully a kid if Dana wants a child._

"Some of my orders may be questionable. I can't promise you'll survive but I will not betray you. So I have one question for you Mr. Faraday." It was like he could read his mind. "Will you commit yourself to this program?"

With out hesitation Vince answered "I will."

**Couple years later:**

"Your time with us is over Mr. Faraday. So where will you go now?" The director asked. He handed Vince a drink and they sat down. They were in the Director's office and It was Vince's last day as an agent.

"I'm going back home to Palm City. I've been offered my old job there as a cop." Vince was ready to go home. He survived countless odds. Some he was even lucky to survive. Those types of missions took a mental toll on him. The men he silenced and executed was for a greater cause for his family. Come to think of it he was broken in some ways. Memories would haunt him forever but with Dana with him he knew he'd be just fine.

"I wish you luck Mr. Faraday. Always know you'll always have a place here if need be."

"Thank you Director. It was honor." Vince stood and shook the Director's hand.

"The honor was mine Mr. Faraday."

**Present Day:**

"VINCE!" He heard someone say.

"Wake up! We're here."

Orwell arrived at the hospital with Vince intact. He mumbled in his sleep and looked like he was in a nightmare most of the time he was out. She called ahead and reported an officer was down. A gurney and medical team were waiting.

The team managed to get Vince on the gurney and wheel him in the hospital. Vince looked up and saw bright lights rushing by.

"Is he alright?" Vince heard a voice say.

_It's Dana_ Vince thought

Orwell was beside the gurney while it was being rolled into the hospital. He looked like he was getting worse. She heard him try to say something.

"Sweetie…" Vince weakly said. He grabbed Orwell's arm. The gurney stopped for a second. "If I don't make it…"

"No, no don't say that. You're gonna be alright." Orwell said in a shaky voice. _Why am I getting sad?_

"If I don't…" Tears started to form in Vince's eyes. He started to caress her cheek. "I love you."

Orwell started to cry. Out of some strange reaction she kissed him. He returned that kiss.

_Huh, that was different, that didn't feel like Dana. _Vince thought. He brushed it off. He was dieing after all.

"I love you too." He heard the voice say.

_Why did I just say that?_

"Mrs. Faraday, excuse me Mrs. Faraday." a nurse said.

"Yes, sorry I'm just-" _Did I just respond to that name?_

"It's alright Mrs. Faraday, we'll take care of him." Vince was wheeled away and taken to the Intensive Care Unit.

"I need to go pick up our son. I'll return shortly." Orwell rushed out of the Hospital. She couldn't believe she said all those things. She even kissed him. She started to breakdown in her car. She never thought she'd feel this way towards someone but she had to suck it up.

_The real Mrs. Faraday has to know _She thought. With the voice changer device Orwell called Marty's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Your friend is at the hospital inform his family."

"Wait who-" The line went dead. Marty was confused. Was that he thought it was? And better yet should he tell Peter about it?

"First things first…" Marty called Vince's house. "Dana it's Marty, Vince is at the hospital." The line went dead again. "Well, guess I need to get down there."

Dana rushed over to hospital with Trip. When she heard that Vince was in the hospital she got Trip quickly drove there. When they arrived they found Marty there.

"Marty, is Vince ok?" Dana said worryingly.

"He's fine Dana, the doctor's say he's gonna be fine. You brought him here just in time."

"What are you talking about? I thought you brought him?"

"No, the doctors said Mrs. Faraday brought him in."

"That's impossible, I was at home with Trip."

"So who brought him in than?" Dana asked curiously.

"Sorry about that." Marty and Dana heard a voice behind them. They turned around and saw a middle aged man walking towards them with a cane "A guy named Vinny Ann Day was admitted about the same time as your husband and well…paper work just got screwed up. He came by an ambulance after an incident at a restaurant."

"I'm sorry, you are?" Dana asked curiously.

"I'm Doctor House."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well sorry about the delay. It's getting hard to write with a busy schedule but haven't forgotten about either of my stories. But anyway, Finally got (what I think as) a cute Vince/Orwell moment. After all this is a Vince/Orwell story. A little insight to Vince's past as well. I plan to leave it right there since I don't think I could make up and describe all those missions Vince went on so that's why I'll leave it to the imagination. Hoped you enjoyed this little cliffhanger. A lot more to come.**


End file.
